


Little Texts

by sendricamp



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp





	Little Texts

Anna looked up as there was a knock on the door. Chuckling from the last text from Brittany, she was surprised to see the blonde standing in the doorway. "Were you texting and driving?" Anna asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"No. I got a ride over. I'm just a little tipsy. And your place is hella closer than mine to where I was. So I’m staying the night," Brittany responded, walking through the living room and into Anna's room.

"If you sleep in my bed, where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked, following the blonde, if only to make sure she didn't fall. She seemed to be swaying to a song that must have been in her head.

Brittany grabbed her hand. "You read the texts. You can still sleep in your bed."

Anna opened her mouth to respond before snapping it shut, smirking as the blonde wobbled slightly while removing her shoes.

"I wasn't joking."

"What?"

"When I told you that I wanted to kiss you all over. I wasn't joking. I've wanted to for almost a year now. But that takes courage and confidence. So tonight I had some liquid confidence and I'm tired of fighting myself," she said, stepping closer and putting her hands on the shorter woman's waist. "This is taking a lot out of me, so all I ask is that you please just don't object. Don't think. Just.. just let me have tonight."

"Okay," Anna replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Don't think." She let their lips connect, almost shivering as she felt the skin prickle throughout her entire body at the contact. She had been kissed before, but never like this. Anna could feel it in her core.. the raw emotion as Brittany pushed against her, a low moan in her throat as the brunette reached up to grab the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

Brittany pulled back, looking down as she pushed her hands underneath the hem of Anna's shirt, smirking as her hands splayed across the smooth flesh. Before Anna could react, she turned them and pushed Anna to the bed, swinging her own foot back to close the bedroom door, just in case the other womans roommates decided to come home.

The shorter woman let herself be pinned down, loving how her body was almost molding itself with the blondes, wanting nothing more that to feel their lips together again. She craved the connection.. the energy that seemed to flow through them. Her hands were fighting with the tight top the blonde was wearing, smiling as she succeeded in removing it, letting her hands gently explore the skin she had only seen before, never touched.

It was in no way her first time with another female, but there was something about Brittany that made it all so new. It made it exciting. "Can you possibly move this along any slower?" Anna moaned, closing her eyes as Brittany's hands played at the waistband of her sweatpants. She groaned as the movement almost completely stopped. "Please."

"I want you to beg me for it," Brittany whispered, leaning down, her face less than an inch from Anna's. The brunette leaned up to connect their lips, but Brittany was faster. She pulled back, a sly smile on her face as the other woman squirmed beneath her. "How badly do you want it?"

"I need it," she whispered, inhaling as the younger woman grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head. Her head tilted back as she felt fingers dipping below the waist line, and the unmistakable giggle from Brittany when the blonde realized that Anna was going commando. "I need this."

Brittany let her fingers slide gently over the wet warmth, the smile on her face growing. "Did my texts get you all ready to go?" she mumbled, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Anna's neck, just below her ear. The woman squirmed, inhaling sharply as her hips bucked. "Because, from my point of view here, you might have had to take things into your own hands before I showed up."

Anna moaned, arching her back as the blonde roughly slid two slim, fast moving fingers into her.

"Would it have felt this good?" she whispered, her lips pressing against the other woman's ear. Anna shook her head, trying to move her hands from their still pinned position, to no avail. "No, you don't get to do that. I'm the one in control." She picked up speed, smirking as Anna almost whimpered, before finally tensing her whole body, breath hitching in her throat as she came. Brittany leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her mouth, the smile still on her face. "Do you want to know the best part about all of this?" Brittany whispered, their eyes locking.

"What?" Anna asked, her voice nothing more than a breathless whisper.

"I know you are going to let me do that whenever I want to."


End file.
